EL HIJO DE LOS DIOCES
by 16yuki
Summary: El Mao lleva tres horas transformado, intentando salvar a mucha gente de una inundación. Wolfram preocupado, revela su verdadera identidad para salvar a su, hasta ese momento prometido. Así descubrimos que Wolfram von Bielefeld es en realidad...
1. Chapter 1

EL HIJO DE LOS DIOSES

CAPITULO UNO: EL GRAN SECRETO

si yuuri sigue así morirá

lo se Wolf…pero el es el único que maneja el elemento agua aquí si el no contiene con sus poderes el agua todos morirán

lo se hermano pero ya lleva tres horas en fase Mao, es mucho su marioku esta débil y el gran sabio no esta aquí para ayudar en esto

pero que puedes hacer tu Wolf

mucho…padres perdóneme

Wolf que vas a hacer

(En ese instante un zorro blanco aparece y parece hablarle a Wolf…en efecto este le hablaba pero solo el lo entendía)

Madre agua tengo que revelar quien soy si lo quiero salvar

Lo se hijo…tus otros padres están de acuerdo ya es hora que tu existencia sea revelada pero recuerda esto va a cambiar el orden de tu vida y

Lo se no es necesario que me lo digas se que es peligroso que me intentaran matar pero aun así lo are además es mi deber salvar a mi rey

El es quien te debe salvarte no tu a el es quien debe postrarse a tus pies no tu a el es inferior a ti eres un dios nuestro hijo encarnado

Lo se madre estoy aquí para servir a mis padres

No tu deber es ser feliz con nosotros no lo eras por eso te permitimos bajas a buscar a tu persona ideal

Lo se madre pero con tu permiso debo salvar esta ciudad, yuuri ya no aguantara mas

Hijo es tu decion solo recuerda tu vida ya no será igual después que lo reveles

De todos modos solo me quedaban unos días para que ustedes revelaran la verdad a todos así que no hay problema (le sonrío a su madre)

Entonces te dejamos esto ese Mao es muy débil solo puede manejar un elemento a la vez

Mama no digas eso es mi prometido

Pero no por mucho carriño

Esta bien ahora retrocede

Nos vemos hijo Mio

En ese momento Wolf extiende su mano y el agua ya no es sostenida por los poderes de yuuri a lo que este se queda sorprendido y con la otra hace una nueva barrera de tierra mas resistente que la anterior a lo que se muy normal

-Wolf como es que puedes hacer eso?

-yuuri…después preguntas eso

-pero…pero…

En ese momento Wolf con la mano que levando el muro la alza y saca fuego y todo queda sellado la tierra se seca y funde dejándola como un espejo

-pues bien mi trabajo esta concluido

-Wolf ahora si me darás una respuesta

-se las daré a todos…ya es tiempo que sepan la verdad

-de que hablas

-si lo supieras…bueno vasta de charlas vamos al palacio es hora de decir la verdad si no mis padres se molestaran con migo y eso seria muy malo

-tus padres pero en el castillo solo esta tu madre

- ya te dije explicare muchas cosas así que…vamos ya

EN EL PALACIO PACTO DE SANGRE

-Wolf cariño no estés triste

-no lo estoy madre tierra

-nosotros explicaremos todo

-pero no me gusta que utilicen mi cuerpo

-pero sabes que la única persona con la que podemos hablar es con tigo

-lo se madre

-mira te tenemos un regalo es justo para ti es un uniforme color azul, con adornos dorados y una banda roja con adornos cafés brillantes es hermoso no?

-si madre, hoy se revela todo

EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL TRONO

-para que nos habrá mandado a llamar ese lord mocoso

-Gunter…creo que es para explicarnos como es que utilizo los elementos se supone que el Mao es el único que puedo usarlos todos…pero el los utilizo al mismo tiempo y el Mao solo puede utilizar uno y se agota demasiado pero Wolf utilizo tres al mismo tiempo

-Conrad…eso no lo sabia como ese lord mocoso hizo eso

-no lo se…pero por lo que veo es algo serio para que el gran sabio y el rey original estén aquí

-es verdad…

En ese momento se abren las grandes puertas de esa habitación y entra Wolf con cuatro animales…un zorro blanco, un topo que ante los ojos de todos se transforma en un armadillo, un águila y un león…

-como se atreve a meter a estos animales aquí –dice Gunter

-a eso vine a dar explicaciones y te pido que no ofendas a mis padres

-que dices estas loco tu madre esta allá parada!

-bueno es eso a lo que vine rey original tus tampoco los conoce así que seré los mas claro posible estos son los elementos que domina cada mazoku, estos animales son mis padres por así decirlo pero creo que mas bien son mis hermanos yo soy el elemento rayo.

(Todos se quedaron con cara de que mientes)

-eso no es verdad todos sabemos tus orígenes

-lo se Gunter, pero eso fue obra de mis padres yo no soy simplemente un elemento como ellos yo soy el hijo de los dioses mi verdadero poder es el rayo yo soy un nuevo elemento que hasta ahora solo el Mao podía utilizar pero ya no cualquier podrá usar la habilidad del rayo ya se que están pensando por que entonces utilizas es fuego eso es simple puedo utilizar cualquiera de los otros ya que yo nací o bueno mi alma fue creada a partir de la combinación de todos y lo siguiente mis padres me pusieron en la familia real ya que buscaban lo mejor querían que nada me faltara así que me lo dieron todo por nacimiento colocando mi alma el vientre de mi madre que espero que a pesar de esto me siga viendo como a su hijo por que para mi sigues siendo mi madres

-Wolf querido tu siempre serás mi hijo no importa si tu alma fue creada por los dioses eso te hace mas especial…pero siempre serás mi hijo y te amo sobre toda las cosas

-gracias madre

-y lo mismo va por nosotros-digieran sus hermanos mayores

-mi padres nunca se han mostrado a nadie bueno si lo hacen pero las personas no pueden entenderlos la única persona que puede hablar con ellos soy yo…y la única forma de hablar con ustedes es utilizando mi cuerpo que yo con gusto le sedo…así y se pregunta el rey original no habla con ellos solo hace lo que piensa que quieren bueno doy paso a que hable mi padre fuego

-Wolf …te va a atacar ese león

En ese momento el león entra en el cuerpo de Wolf y sus ojos se volvieron rojos…

-hola heika es un disgusto conocerlo

-no era gusto?

-no ya que usted a rechazado al hijo de los dioses…el ser mas perfecto en este mundo tanto en talento como el belleza, usted es la causa de que nuestro hijo no sonría pero a pesar de todo el nos a dicho que le perdona la vida así que no lo mataremos solo hemos venido a decirle que no esta solo y que a diferencia de su otra familia nosotros si queremos terminar con este compromiso y es verdad desde ahora esta roto yo el dios del fuego lo rompo en este instante…usted es libre

-pero…pero

-pero nada un superior le a hablado

-si pero esto es entre Wolfram y yo

-así que quieres morir de una vez…..

En ese preciso instante el zorro saco al león del cuerpo de Wolf sus ojos ahora eran azules

-hieka le ruego perdone a mi hermano yo soy el elemento agua una de las madres de Wolf es verdad este asunto es entre el y usted pero nosotros nos negamos a ello el ya sufrió mucho ya no queremos que siga con esa tortura el ya ha tenido demasiado pero a pesar de todo lo único que los une es que usted no ha roto es compromiso, por eso le dijo lo mas sinceramente posible que deje a mi hijo en paz desde hoy ese compromiso se cancela, con su permiso nos retiramos

- espera Wolf esta de acuerdo con ello?

-no a el tampoco le gusto la decisión pero sabe que es lo mejor usted se a convertido en una obsesión muy grande…pero solo eso mas bien es solo un capricho, mi es eso un capricho que tiene usted no le interesa

-como puede estar tan segura de eso?

-soy su madre

-pero …el …el es el único que puede decidir sobre nosotros

-volvemos a lo mismo todo a terminado así que adiós la familia divina se retira

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL MAO

-Wolf entonces estas de acuerdo con lo que ellos dijieroin?

-son mis padres ellos saben que es lo mejor para mi

-entonces debo pensar que este es el adiós ya que regresaras a tus tierras

-no te equivocas por el momento tengo pensado quedarme aquí, pero si la pregunta es por que estoy empacando mis cosas es simple me regreso a mi habitación ya no hay razón para que me que aquí el único lazo por así decirlo que nos unía sea roto así que eres libre de ir tras cualquier mujer que se te cruce solo que ten cuidado de a quien eliges esta ves…bueno espero que sigamos siendo amigos ( en este momento le da una sonrisa sincera)

-NO…no hagas esto no finjas que no te importa nada no pongas esa cara que solo demuestra que no a pasado nada que todo seguirá igual

-pues claro que todo seguirá igual enclenque tu solo me quieres como a un amigo así que siempre lo seremos así que no te preocupes no te olvidares aunque me vaya vendré a visitarte pero por el momento estaré viviendo aquí así que no te preocupes sabes que puedes confiar en mi pase lo que pase, además esto es lo mejor para ti como para mi

-como estas tan seguro que esto esta bien y Greta que ya no serás su padre?

-ya te lo he dicho nada cambiara ella es mi hija y siempre lo será ahora con tu permiso me marcho ya es tarde y mañana será un día difícil no se porque pero creo que ya no me llamaran excelencia apartar de hoy creo que Gunter ya no me llamara lord mocoso je jeje pero después de todo era muy divertido pelear con el a pesar de sus apodos tan cariñosos que me ponía lo voy a extrañar

-no hables como si te estuvieras yendo pero es la verdad tu te vas a ir y nos vas a dejar es que nosotros ya no te importamos

-si eso fuera así hace años que me hubiera ido ya desde que supe la verdad de mi existencia, es ridículo pero la se desde hace ya muchos años que irónico siempre quise ser algo que no me fuera dado por nacimiento pero creo que lo único que conseguí fue ser soldado pero creo que con mi confesión mas resiente ya no podré seguir siéndolo pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo no heika

Fin del cap espero que les guste

4


	2. una despedida y un simple juego

EL HIJO DE LOS DIOSES

CAPITULO DOS: UN ADIÓS, UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE LOS DIOCES

-papá, no quiero que te vayas

-lo se pero no podemos hacer nada, te prometo venir a verte

-no, no será lo mismo ( la tristeza de Greta contagió a todos los presentes que se encontraban allí, ya que el carácter del príncipe había cambiado tanto que ya no era él mismo, era mas un ser muy distinto, todos pensaban que se debía a que no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto, ya que a partir de eso, su forma de ser cambió volviéndose un anti él , pero que a todos agradaba, pero sin embargo la hora de decir adiós llego tanto a sus hermanos, madre y amigos)

- no llores, Greta

-pero papá, no quiero que te vayas… no quiero

-ya se, por que no preparas rápido tu maleta y vienes conmigo unos días cuando regreses yo volveré contigo como unas vacaciones que te parece.

-si, si quiero ir quiero ir

-yuuri le darías permiso de ir?

-si, es lo que ella desea, no me opondré

bien gracias papá yuuri, papá Wolf, no te vayas a ir (la niña sonreía otra ves, ya estaba feliz de nuevo)

-aquí te esperaré

-regreso rápido

-si

( y así ante la mirada de todos la sombra de la pequeña princesa desapareció, dando paso a que el mayor de los hermanos se digiera a su ya muy querido hermano menor junto con su madre, que se colgaba de Conrad, la mujer parecía por primera vez en mucho tiempo muy triste, entonces Gwendal con el seño fruncido dijo)

-espero que te vaya bien, te cuidarás ya que no estaré para protegerte

-es verdad, pero este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

-espero que estas palabras sean verdad, no quiero que la noticia que llegue es que por algún motivo tu ya no estas con nosotros

-no… sabes que soy duro de matar, así que no te preocupes que yo…

No pudo terminar ya que el mayor lo tenía, en un muy tierno abrazo

-lo se pero aun así… mi deber como tu hermano es preocuparme por ti

-calla! que me harás llorar, y sabes que las despedidas tristes no son lo mío

El mayor lo soltó no sin antes darle un nuevo peluche que él había hecho

-espero que no te sientas…solo

-gracias lo voy a cuidar mucho y créelo que me servirá es una linda ardilla

-es un lobo (¬¬)

-así claro

El mayor se alejó dando paso, al segundo, este sonrío como siempre suele hacerlo, mas sin embargo su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza

-Wolf, cuídate mucho

-no tienes ni que decirlo, sabes que he tenido un buen maestro y hermano

-Wolf

-ya sabes… el pasado en el pasado

-Wolf…

-parece que solo eso sabes decir, bueno entonces… nos vemos recuerda este no es un adiós sino un hasta luego

-entonces hasta luego

Este le dio una de sus ya famosas sonrisas y su muy querido hermano menor hizo lo mismo

-madre faltas tú – dijo con una sonrisa

-Wolf cariño…yo –decía sin poder dejar de derramar una lagrimas

-lo se… me vas a extrañar, ya que yo soy el que mas se párese a ti – decía divertido

-no…yo te voy a extrañar por que eres mi hijo y te amo

-pero no es para que llores… no me voy a morir, tengo pensado regresar

-pero es que…

-calla sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, además voy a regresar – dijo en forma de promesa y con una sonrisa en los labios

-Wolf, yo te quiero mucho hijo - ésta lo abrazo, pero no como siempre, sino tiernamente, estaba llorando, éste no se lo impidió, y solo dejó que su madre lo abrazara… cuando esto pasó dijo

-ya viene Greta, la hora de la partida a llegado

-adiós – dijo su madre limpiando se las lagrimas

-no… es un hasta luego – corrigió el exprincipe

Subió al carruaje acompañado de Greta; yuuri no había dicho nada, solo suspiraba se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de los soldados de Wolf y pudo escuchar a uno de ellos decir

-si, nuestro comandante era algo difícil de alcanzar, ahora que es un dios… lo es mas, pero pase lo que pase yo no dejaré de servirle fielmente .

-si, tienes razón, él era nuestro dios antes de saber que si lo era

-pero ahora; los únicos que pueden alcanzar a su alteza es el Maou o el gran sabio, son los que tiene un puesto tan alto como para tan siquiera verlo a la cara…

-pero el capitán nos dijo que no lo tratáramos diferente después de saber sus orígenes

-si, pero nada cambia que no somos iguales…pero en fin yo siempre amare al capitán aunque sea algo que no pueda alcanzar

-estoy de acuerdo contigo ya me conforma con estar a su lado aunque sea como un simple soldado y nada mas.

Ante los comentarios yuuri no pudo sentirse incomodo; como Wolf podía pasar tiempo con esos hombres sabría que ellos estaban enamorados de él, ya se le hacia raro que fueran tan devotos a su capitán.

"_jeje lo bueno es que saben que no pueden competir con migo ya que Wolf es mi prometido….no es verdad ya no lo es ellos si tienen oportunidad pero aun así no los dejare yo tal vez sienta algo por Wolf, pero él se va y yo me quedo aquí"_ pensó el joven maou cuando de pronto una voz que lo hablaba hizo que salga de sus pensamientos.

-enclenque -decía Wolf desde el carruaje

-no soy ningún enclenque!!! – contesto por instinto, mas bien por costumbre que nada

-claro que si, esto… eso lo discutimos en un mes, no me iba a ir sin despedirme de ti así que hasta luego enclenque

Yuuri sin darse cuenta había corrido hacia el carruaje y esta discutiendo como el los viejos tiempos

-no soy un enclenque

-si lo eres

-no lo soy

-si, eres un debilucho

-Eres un arrogante

-jeje por lo menos ya pude hacer que tu cara cambie parecías que estabas en un funeral, así que ya me voy… ¿ mas tranquilo? – dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que había aprendido a usar en ves de la de frialdad

-de verdad… tienes pensado marcharte? – dijo incrédulo no se negaba a pensar que de verdad eso estuviera pasando

-si, que no lo ves…hasta luego, ya te dije regreso en un mes

-entonces cuida bien de Greta

-lo se… es mi hija ¿como crees que no lo voy a cuidar?

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS EN NEL CASTILLO Bielefeld

_**Primero que nada como se me revuelven los padres de Wolf he decidido lo siguiente**_

_**Cuando hable un elemento aparecerá lo siguiente dependiendo de quien sea**_

_AF=__** fuego este es un león o cualquier felino**_

_Ag=__** Agua es un pez pero para estar en tierra es un zorro blanco**_

_Ti__**= tierra que es un topo pero se convierte en un armadillo**_

_Vi.=__** viento que es un águila u otro pájaro**_

_**Ya aclarado lo importante vamos a la historia**_

_**Nota:: ellos están en le patio un lugar lleno de flores y en completa calma**_

AF- estoy arto, no hay nada que hacer

Ti- ya se vamos a jugar!!

AF -cállate

Ti – pero quiero jugar!

AF – cállate…creo que iré a quemar algo

Ti-lo que pasa, es que como Wolf esta trabajando muy duro te sientes solo….a quien lo dejo su bebe

AF – cállate eso no es verdad

Ag-sabes que lo es

AF – tu en que te metes!! Nadie te llamo!!

Ag – no sabía que era una conversación privada

AF – contras..!! Como fastidias!! – decía enojado

Ag – aquí el único caprichoso eres tú

AF – como deseo, que Wolf este aquí

Ag - Sabes que esta jugando en el jardín con su hija

Vi.-y de yuuri también

AF- cállate, ese mocoso no merece vivir

ag. – no es su culpa que sea homo fóbico

AF – además lo defiendes, toda vía rechazo a tu hijo!

Ag – no lo defiendo, es solo que ya que se puede hacer, nosotros tratamos de hacer lo mejor para nuestro hijo, pero el es su felicidad

AF – me niego eso nunca, por mas que suplique ese gusano no dejare que Wolf vuelva su lado

Vi. – pues yo dijo que ese mocoso, si quiere a nuestro hijo

AF-tu también?

Vi.- bueno por lo que yo vi. Muchas veces aun que lo negara si le gustaba dormir con Wolf, pero tal ves hubo mas que yo no sepa – dijo en tono pícaro

AF – te equivocas él y Wolf nunca hicieron nada

Vi.- quien te lo asegura, que tal si llegaron mas lejos, uno nunca sabe

AF- eso no Wolf fue bien educado

ag. – pero estaba enamorado

Ti- de que hablan no entiendo?

Vi.- pobre inocente

Ti- vamos a jugar si o no?

Vi. – hagas algo más interesante

Ti – pero yo quiero jugar?

Vi.- jugaremos, hagamos lo siguiente Wolf necesita un nuevo prometido pero creo que deje que lo escojamos, por eso le propondremos algo mas interesante conociendo lo como sus padres sabemos bien como es y como piensa no muy diferente de nosotros mismos así que le diremos que si pasa tres semanas sin que lo localicemos es decir jugaremos a las escondidas

AF – esto será interesante vamos de una vez

EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO

-Greta ya es hora de entrar

-ya voy papá

En ese momento llegan los cuatro animales

AF – hijo tenemos algo que proponerte

-que es padre?

Ag – es algo simple

Ti – es un juego –dijo emocionado

Vi. – mira te explicare, si pasas tres semanas sin que nosotros te encontremos , por así decirlo podrás escoger a tu nuevo prometido ya se dejaremos que yuuri compita con los otras pero si no lo logras él no participara

-que? –Dijo sorprendido

Vi.- como lo escuchas él podrá volver hacer tu prometido solo si ganas este juego

-pues ya que ¿Cuáles son las reglas?- dijo derrotado

Vi.- no hay reglas puedes hacer lo que quieras, usar aliados, transformaciones, usar todos tus poderes, sin limites

-¿y cunado empieza ?

Vi. –te damos hasta mañana para esconderte

-entonces parto desde hoy

-muy bien entonces no veremos nos vamos a la tierra por toda la noche para no ver lo que hagas – dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-OK, entonces hasta dentro de tres semanas

Y así desaparecieron abriendo un portal al mundo humano este era una enorme luz que cuando ellos pasaron desapareció

-Greta cambio de planes vamos a jugar con tus abuelos

-que pasa papá?- dijo sorprendida

-ya te dije vamos a jugar a las escondidas, solo que este juego dura tres semanas, así que será mejor que nos preparemos empieza desde hoy ellos ya están contando

-pero que vamos a hacer?

- lo primero será ir a un pueblo por un vestido nos llevaremos a KAI para que nos cuide

-POR QUE NOS HA DE CUIDAR ESE TIPO?

- oye es mi mejor soldado, y…es verdad ustedes no saben que puedo cambiar de forma verdad?

-de que hablas? – dijo confundida

- que me puedo convertir en cualquier cosa que este viva tanto en una mujer como en un hombre o en un animalito pero lo último no me agrada mucho que digamos

-y por que antes no lo habías hecho?

- bueno eso es que es muy difícil cambiar de cuerpo para alguien que es principiante, a pesar de todo no se controlar a la perfección mis poderes

-ya veo

-pero bueno vamos ha hablar con Kai que es mas fácil que viajemos como el

-papá ese nombre, esta enamorado de ti

-así, lo mismo me dijo Conrad, pero yo ya le pregunte y me dijo que no

- papá hasta yo ya me di cuenta y tengo 10 años

-es que eres tan inteligente como yo, pero no creo que él sienta eso por mi

-a veces me pregunto quien es el ingenuo tu o yuuri

-oye de quien aprendiste a hablar así

- de ti

-je jeje ….pues muy mal

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE Wolf

-disculpe, capitán me mando a hablar?

El chico que había entrado era alto de cuerpo bien formado, cabellos azules obscuros con destellos negros ojos azules, piel Nivea y cara de modelo.

-si, mañana viajaremos al castillo pacto de sangre, pero solo iremos tu, Greta y yo nada de guardia personal confió en ti para partir apenas amanezca

-si, señor es un honor que confíe en mi para tan importante misión

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-ya es hora de irnos princesa

-ya se Kai, ya se

-Greta tu iras con migo en el mismo caballo para no causar sospechas estarás bajo mi capa

-si papá; para ser un juego se lo están tomando muy enserio y creo que por tu eres él mas feliz por esto estarás mas cerca de mi padre

-no es eso Greta, no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a tu padre

- si yo creo que si pudieras no lo dejabas volver

-Greta!

- no me grites por culpa de este tipo – dijo ya esta estaba llorando

- esa no es forma de tratar a nadie eso yo lo he aprendido muy bien, así que compórtate como el ángel que se que eres

Este le estaba sonriendo como suele hacerlo Conrad

- pero este tipo me cae mal…

- pero usted a mi no me cae mal princesa

- Greta pídele una disculpa a Kai

-discúlpame por decir la verdad

-Greta!...me estas enojando

-perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho y el mal rato que te he hecho pasar

- no se disculpe, yo nunca voy a poder ocupar el lugar de su padre yuuri, yo solo hoy uno de los soldados mas fieles a su divinidad

- ya te he dicho capitán o Wolf, tu me conoces desde hace años sabes que puedo considerarte como mi amigo y no un simple soldado

-pues partamos de una vez

EN UN PUEBLO

-pues bien ya compre lo que me pidió capitán pero no creo…bueno no se si es su talla – dijo sonrojado y con vergüenza

- ya dame eso – dijo mientras entraba a un cuarto era humilde algo cómodo y de repente una luz empezó a salir de allí y cuando esa luz segadora desapareció en un par de minutos mas la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cara fina y dulce, cabello sedoso, brilloso y largo hasta la cintura, cuerpo equilibrado y ni muy exuberante ni muy pobre, con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, sencillo con amarre atrás con destellos dorados y el dibujo de un oso abeja en la parte de abajo

- oigan se sienten bien? –dijo la chica por que los dos que estaban detrás de la puerta se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y cara de muy sorprendidos

-quien eres tu y que hiciste con Wolf?-dijeron los dos

- soy yo, les dije que cambiaria de forma, ¿me veo mal?

-es todo lo contrario- dijeron en coro otra ves

-bueno Greta tu te aras pasar por nuestra hija así que cambiare el color de tu piel, cabello y ojos

-que color me pondrás?*-*dijo toda ilusionada

- a ver entra que nadie puede ver esto -y otra ves apareció esa luz y apareció la princesa con el cabello color azul igual al de Kai, ojos verdes y piel blanca

- muy bien listos para partir ; así se me olvidaba como nos llamaremos por Kai no hay problema pero no creo que sea conveniente que digan Wolf, Greta vengan seria algo tonto para eso me quedo con mi cuerpo.

-tiene razón capitán, pero como se llamara?

-lucia y para Greta creo que será anali

-por mi esta bien el nombre –dijo conforme

-así, cuando alguien pregunte nos conocimos en una feria eso va para ti Kai

-si lucia

-cuando necesitemos ayuda diremos azul, y Kai cuando tu y yo estemos mintiendo o necesitemos ayuda diremos amor, como un tipo de apodo cariñoso- decía mientras movía un dedo como si planeara una estrategia de guerra

-esta bien capitán

-nada de capitán – le corrigió

-lucia

-si, lucia

- o simplemente habla como con cualquier persona

-como digas

-pues bien ya definidos los papeles nos vamos…a es verdad no creo que podamos llevar los caballos y mas por que reconocerían, el mió pero creo que lo mejor será llevarlos y esconderlos pero iremos con calma quiero conocer bien los pueblos

-como usted diga

-en que quedamos Kai

-lo siento

-bueno esta ves creo que ya partimos

Y así la nueva familia partió con rumbo al castillo pacto de sangre como escondite

Bueno es todo por esta ocasión

No se olviden de dejar rw

Ya que tomare en cuanta todos sus comentarios

Se despide

Yuki

Gracias por leer


	3. confuciones y revelaciones

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**CONFUSIONES Y REVELACIONES**_

EN EL PUEBLO

Este rea un pueblo común y corrien, donde aparentemente todo era normal a simple viste pero nuestra nueva familia llegaba de visita; en este había un tipo de orfanato en el cual, una joven no pudo dejar pasar esa ocasión que se le presentaba para ir a ver que clase de niños había a allí, por que según los rumores que había escuchado eran lugares horribles pero si ella podía sacaría a todos los niños de allí si estos estaba sufriendo, rápidamente se bajo de su caballo y camino a la entrada de esa pequeña cabaña.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver que esta no era una fea, sucia como pensaba, su mira enseguida se centro el 11 niños como de edades de 10 a 3 años cosa que le pareció hermosa, pensó que así seria tener tantos hijos con yuuri y de repente su semblante cambio a uno triste un pequeño de 5 años fue corriendo así ella y le dijo…

- no llores, si no tienes casa puedes quedarte con nosotros

Este chiquillo tenia el cabello rojo, con ojos azules claros y una cara de angelito que demostraba la inocencia hecha persona, este no media mas de 70 centímetros .este jalo a la rubia y le cedió su lugar en la mesa y dijo

-puedes comer aquí

-no es necesario yo no estoy sola

-pues tu rostro no me dice lo mismo, tu corazón esta sufriendo porque te han quitado

Algo…como a nosotros-dijo triste

En ese minuto entraron Greta y Kai

-no, te equivocas pequeño mira mis acompañantes llegaron-dijo apuntándolos

- tu corazón sufre por que no puedes estar con la persona que quieres

- por favor calla…

- lo Hare por que comprendo lo que estas sintiendo pero recuerda, no tienes por que estar sola…amiga nosotros también hemos perdido a alguien y te comprendemos asi que cuentas con nosotros- dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa

- gracias mi querido niño – dijo sonriendo

-por cierto me llamo kin

-que bonito nombre

- mira te presentare a mis hermanos, vamos por la derecha

A CONTINUACION LA TABLA O INTENTO DE TABLA DE LOS NIÑOS (POR FAS QUE SE LO IMAGINEN NO TENGO TANTA IMAGINACION PARA DESCRIBIR A TANTOS JEJEJEJEJE)

Estaban en una mesa redonda Wolf estaba entre dos varones uno de cabello gris y otro de color naranja

1-él es Yuki- dejo el niño señalando al del lado derecho, el de los cabellos grises de aparentemente 9 años humanos

2-la que sigue es Ros-dijo apuntando a una chiquilla de cabellos rubios y cojos marrones esta era humana de 8 años

3-luego esta Ken –este era un medio mazoku de cabellos verdes y ojos cafés de igual 8 años

4-luego Karin- esta de cabellos largos color lila y ojos del mismo color esta aparentaba tener unos 7 años humanos era un mazoku completa

5-el que le sigue es Mikoto – era un mazoku de cabellos rojo y ojos de color rosa aparentemente unos 7 anos humanos

6-ella es Julieta- esta era una humana de 5 años de edad de cabellos cafés y ojos miel

7-la que sigue es Ana- esta era una humana de 5 años esta tenia el cabello café obscuro y ojos color verde

8-luego esta Don- esta era medio humada, tenia el cabello y ojos igual que mikoto a lo que la rubia dijo

-son gemelo- dijo señalando a Mikoto y Don

-si, pero Don se sienta allí para cuidar de Riku

-ah –dijo sorprendida en raras ocasiones se veian gemelos son parecidos a pesar de ser de sexo diferente

9-bueno seguimos, luego esta Riku –esta era un niña de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color de unos 3 años era humana

10-luego esta Daisuke- este era un medio mazoku de 4 años humanos aproximadamente

11-y el ultimo soy yo kin

un placer en conocerlos

Los niños que estaban atentos a la presentación la presentación de su hermano no esperaron que aquella persona digiera eso con semejante sonrisa, la gente que iba a verlos para adoptar regularmente los trataba como si estuvieran comparando cual era mejor para llevarse, así no pudieron evitar reír ante lo dicho. En eso la chica se para del lugar y se dirigió a sus acompañantes que habían estado escuchando atentos la presentación y dijo

- ella es mi hija Greta, pero por el momento pueden decirle Analí, luego esta Kai, el esta jugando el papel de mi esposo pero no lo es…y yo soy Wolfram Von Bielefeld

- el hijo de los dioses- dijieron sorprendidos todos los niños

-que?, como lo saben?

- todos saben quien eres-dijo kin

-pero guarden el secreto me estoy escondiendo, por eso cambie de forma, así que dígame lucia ¿si? Y no me traten diferentes OK!

-si- dijeron los niños

-muy bien, yo pensé que este lugar seria un lugar feo, pero creo que me equivoque

-no, te equivocas- dijo mikoto con enojo- todos los días vienen algunas personas para llevarnos lejos

-adoptarlos

-si, pero no entienden que somos hermanos que no queremos que nos separen por nada del mundos que así estamos bien y que si quieren a uno nos tienen que querer a todos

-pero no creo que una familia sea capas de adoptar a tantos niños

-ese es el problema que quieren separarnos y no queremos, hoy vendrán y nos llevaran a casas distintas

-pero no este era un orfanato

-si, pero el dueño del lugar murió y su hijo nos quiere aquí

-ya veo, ustedes no son hermanos de verdad

- pero nos queremos como tales!-dijo mikoto mas que molesto por el comentario de la rubia

- lo siento, perdonen- las caras de los niños denotaban una gran tristeza podrían no ser hermanos de sangre, pero se querían como tal

- no te preocupes no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo kin

- claro que puedo, haber creo que si el probable es esta casa, podemos buscar otra y una persona que los cuide

-pero no tenemos dinero-dijo mikoto

- quien se los esta pidiendo; ya se los llevare al castillo allí estarán bien

-pero no nos dejaran entrar por el rey

- te olvidas que soy mas importante que ese enclenque

- pero….pero

-nada de peros nos vamos mañana, le enviare una paloma a mis hermanos diciendo que me manden 4 carruajes y ya esta mañana partimos

-pero…pero

- ya vasta, ya lo he decidido, mikoto

-pero solo seremos una carga

- claro que no yo tendría con quien jugar y tomar clases, es aburrido tener un tutor solo para mi- dijo Greta con ilusión

-muy bien mi hija a hablado ahora me voy a enviar eso

HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL CASTILLO PACTO DE SANGRE

-que dices Gwendal?

-que Wolf a mandado a pedir 4 carruajes, quiere que los envíenos al pueblo que esta a 15 kilómetros de aquí

-pues mándalos es una orden de tu superior- dijo Conrad

- no te burles, que aun es nuestro hermano menor

- si, pero para algo los quiere no se los puedes negar y sobre todo por la posdata

-si, que dice " sino lo haces caerás en desacato"

-je jeje por lo visto si puede hacer bromas quiere decir que esta feliz

-si, pensé que después de romper con yuuri estaría mas triste

-a lo mejor ya lo esta superando

-podría ser

- mándale, lo que te pide

-esta bien, se lo mandare

EN EL PUEBLO

-pues bien chicos creo que ya es hora de tomar un baño-dijo la rubia

-pero- dijeron todos juntos

-no queremos que cuando vengan por nosotros estemos todos sucios ¿o si?

-no- digieran en coro

-pues vamos

YA EN EL ATARDESER

-vinimos por ustedes niños, es mejor que salgan de una vez

-lo siento, pero ellos están ahora bajo mi cuidado

-quien eres tu chiquilla, insolente

-yo he adoptado a todos estos niños y pienso llevármelos lejos

-yo ya los he vendido a todos

-ellos no son animales para hacer tal cosa!!-esta realmente molesta

-ya te lo he dicho deja que salgan, ellos me pertenecen están en la casa de mi padre

-pero ellos no son parte de esta, son solo niños

-no ellos ahora son esclavos

-le dijo que no, no se atreva a provocarme!!

- tu solo eres una chiquilla déjate de cosas y entrégalos

-ya le he dicho, que no!!

-entonces creo que morirás!!!

-le sugiero que no amenace a la dama

-quien rayos crees que eres?

-su esposo

-Kai, déjame ha este tipo…

-por favor amor déjame solucionar esto

-no soy ninguna princesita, puedo defenderme

-lo se, pero creo que debes calmar a los niños

-esta bien, me quedare donde estoy

-gracias

-como ya les dije quiero a esos niños me han pagado mucho por ellos, creo que usted ara entrar en razón a su mujer

-estoy de acuerdo…con ella

-que???

- ella tiene toda la razón usted no puede llevarse a los niños solo por que lo quiere ellos no son esclavos

- voy a quemar la casa entonces

-hágalo es su casa no nuestra nosotros partimos mañana al amanecer

-lo are horita!!- en esos momentos el hombre invoco fuego y lo lanzo sobre el techo de la cabaña

-como se atreve ellos pueden morir

-no me importa, si ellos mueren por lo menos conservare mi dinero!!

Kai rápidamente entro a la casa, ayudando a lucia a sacar a los niños, el hombre aprovechando este hacho llamo a sus asistentes, quienes empezaron a meter a los niños en un carruaje que estaba escondido.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa solo faltaba sacara mikoto y Ana; kai salio con daisuke, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir, que los niños estaban siendo llevados a la fuerza deja a daisuke con kin que no había sido capturado

-ya le he dicho que deje a esos niños en paz!!- se arrojo contra el hombre

- que te gres chiquillo- este saco su espada y dijo-este es la hora de tu muerte un ultimo deseo!-sonrío sarcástico

-si que te vayas al infierno!

Y de un solo movimiento le quito la espada al mismo tiempo que la casa se venia abajo con lucia, mikoto y Ana adentro de ella, este dejo inconciente al secuestrador y corrió

Para ver que había pasando con su comandante; la casa estaba en ruinas nadie podía haber sobrevivido ante esto; kai pensaba "si tan solo hubiera sido bendecido con el don de manejar el elemento agua"

En ese entonces los escombros empezaron a moverse, de allí salía una luz como cuando su capitán cambio de cuerpo, pero esta vez la luz estaba rodeando también a los dos niños que se vieron parados detrás de Wolf este muy enojado dijo

-ya estoy arto de esto!!

En eso miro que los niños estaban atrapados, camino a paso lento asía donde se encontraban, y de un solo movimiento de su maña derecha una ráfaga enorme de viento saco volando a sus secuestradores, Wolf simplemente abrió la puerta dejando salir a los niños, estos se abrasaron de él, este ya mas calmado regresando en si dijo

-están bien?

-si contestaron

-pues bien creo que hoy acamparemos…

Kai se acerco a su comandante

-señor esta bien?

-no te preocupes estoy bien

- por lo visto usted puede perder el control de sus actos no es así

- por lo visto si , todavía no tengo tanto autocontrol, como pensé; lo mejor será ver donde dormiremos porque por lo visto el fuego consumió todo

- pues en una posada no creo somos muchos

-ya se!!!....a ver voy a levantar una casa de tierra y la fundiré con fuego si así apuntara hasta mañana.

Y así lo hizo y en esa casa de tierra pasaron la noche, a la mañana siguiente, los carruajes ya habían llegado por lo que partieron a Shin mazoku

Wolf iba en el mismo que Greta y kai

-saben creo que lo mejor sea informar a mis hermanos de esto y a los mas cercanos

-si, papá es lo mejor

En el castillo pacto de sangre

-Conrad, quienes vendrán es esos carruajes?

-allí viene Wolf es lo mas seguro el los mando a pedir

-Ho, ya veo…vamos a recibirlos

Y se fue corriendo a ver a su amigo; los carruajes acababan de parar y unos niños empezaban a bajar de ellos y por sus expresiones estaban asombrados, y el ultimo bajo una joven con un vestido verde, yuuri no le presto atención lo único que hizo fue buscar a Wolf con la mirada, esta se acerco a yuuri y le dijo

-hola hieka, cuando tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?

-te conozco?

-perdone la imprudencia pero deseo hablar con usted y la familia de Wolf y Gunther y Gisela, en el sótano si no es mucha molestia…

-en el sótano?

- si, los estaré esperando

Y como si nada como si fuera su casa se fue al lugar del encuentro

En el sótano

-bien señorita para que nos mando a llamar?-dijo gwendal

-no me reconoces?

-no, no la recuerdo

-no te parezco familiar?

-ya le he dicho que no –dijo con el seño fruncido

-bueno entonces soy muy bueno en eso de las transformaciones

-disculpa pero quien eres?- dijo yuuri

-soy yo espera pondré el campo de protección…bien ya esta, soy yo Wolf

-QUE???-dijeron los presentes

-si, soy yo, y esta niña que esta aquí es Greta la cambie un poquito

-un poquito dices-dijo yuuri

-solo para hacerla pasar como mi hija y la de kai

- tu no eres Wolf-dijo yuuri

-si lo soy de lo demostrare, Greta ayúdame te regresare a tu verdadera forma

Todos lo presentes vieron como la niña que tenían ante sus ojos cambiaba a la Greta que conocían

-ven se lo dije y no me creían ahora la regresare…que pasa?...no puedo mis poderes fallan o no esto nunca había pasado

-tal vez estas cansada –dijo gwendal ya aceptando lo de su hermano

Después de las explicaciones y todo lo demás los presentes aceptaron la idea de Wolf de llamarle lucia y Greta pues siguió siendo Greta ya que Wolf no la pudo transformar de nuevo,

Una semana después

-lucia –decía cheri-sama

-ya te he dicho que no

-dale dame el gusto de verte con este bonito vestido

-no ni loca me lo pongo

-pero es que te pareces tanto a mi en mi juventud

-no quiero

-lucia- llamo Gunther

-si dime

-tus niños son muy inteligentes han alcanzado el nivel del Mao en tan solo una semana es algo increíble

-que bueno, pero eso será por que tienen un gran maestro no crees que es por eso?

EN LA TRADE

-lucia, gracias por salvarme de Gunter

-de nada heika

-que soy yuuri y lo sabes

-si pero no puedo llamarte así eres mi rey

-tu mi dios

-cállate, alguien podría escuchar eso y no quiero

********************************************************************************************************************************************

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO QUE SEGUE ES UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE TODO BUENO DE LOS TRES PRIEMROS CAP

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMO PREMIO EL CUARTO TAMBIÉN

JAJAJAJA

SE DESPIDE YUKI

ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE PERDONEN SUS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Y GRAMATICA, LA SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD.


	4. resumen este no es un cap

RESUMEN DE HIJO DE LOS DIOSES CAP 1-3

El Mao lleva tres horas transformado, intentando salvar a mucha gente de una inundación. Wolfram preocupado, revela su verdadera identidad para salvar a su, hasta ese momento prometido. Así descubrimos que Wolfram von Bielefeld es en realidad el hijo de los dioses que representan los elementos, y él es uno nuevo, llamado rayo. Los recién descubiertos padres del rubio, que al parecer son muy sobreprotectores por alguna desconocida razón, han decidido que el compromiso con Yuuri sea cancelado, según para que no sufra más, lo que provoca que Wolfram muy a su pesar, se marche, aunque se lleva a Greta con él como unas vacaciones.

Pasado un tiempo con sus padres, éstos le proponen jugar a las "escondidas". Él acepta porque si gana, podrá elegir a su prometido, ¿y a quién creen que tenía en mente?

Para lograr esconderse, pide ayuda a uno de sus mejores soldados, Kai. El rubio se transforma a si mismo, cabe destacar que en una chica muy guapa; y a su hija para aparentar ser una familia. Los tres van a un pueblo en donde Wolfram conoce a unos niños que son huérfanos.

Después de una serie de problemas con el dueño de la casa que servía como orfanato, decide adoptarlos a todos y llevarlos al castillo del Mao. Después de revelar que era Wolfram (recuerden lo del juego y que era una chica), intenta regresar a la normalidad a su hija, pero algo extraño ocurre con sus poderes. Así se queda en el castillo por un tiempo.

Jejeje este es un pequeño resumen para si no lo entendian o no me di a entender lo capten mejor soy algo habil

Esta es una seccion que se llama un autor dormido po eran las locuras de un autor dormido ya no lo se

Locuras de un autor dormido

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando no puedes dormir porque te acostaste a las 6 y te levantaste a las 9 de la noche?

Simple, empiezas a fregar a tu amante que intenta dormir después de un día de trabajo.

¿Y que pasa cuando te sale contraproducente y te pide que hagas un montón de cosas por ella?

Te resignas y aceptas, no quieres que te castigue, ¿o tal vez sí?

¿Y qué ocurre cuando descubres que todo lo que te pidió ya lo habías hecho?

Te pones a escribir babosadas acerca de que demonios hacer con el tiempo que te queda.

Y después de escribir cosas sin sentido ¿qué?

Suspiras y te pones a ver la serie que te prestó tu koibito, que por cierto, tiene bien escondidos sus momentos tipo YURI ¿Será acaso una indirecta?


	5. 4 el fin justifica los medios

CAPITULO 4

—EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS—

-Por fin podré volver a mi verdadera forma.

-Sí, el tonto juego terminó.

-Sí, es verdad adiós vestidos.

-Pero te ves muy bien con ellos.

-Yuuri, que me vea bien no quiere decir que me gustan.

-¿Y como sabían…es decir, como te encontraron?

-Es muy fácil, a ver vamos afuera, ya es hora.

En el jardín del Palacio Pacto de Sangre

Wolf estaba parado al frente de una fuente, levantó una mano y lanzó un rayo. Ante esa señal, sus padres aparecieron.

-Pues creo que he ganado- dijo con vos triunfal.

Los animales solo asintieron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dejaran en paz?

Otra vez asintieron.

- ¿Qué no piensan decir nada?

Af- A si, solo felicidades, por un momento pensamos que te había pasado algo malo.

-¿Por qué no entran en mi cuerpo?

Af- Por que lo que te vamos a decir no lo pueden escuchar ellos.

-Pues adelante, dime

Ag- Irás al mundo de Yuuri

-¡¿Qué?!

Vi- Como escuchaste, irás al mundo de Yuuri

-¿Pero por qué?

Ti- Es un juego

-No me mientan

Af- Solo queremos darte una oportunidad. Primero será tu pretendiente si el te lo pide, pero tú no podrás decirle nada de esto.

-Esta bien

En la Tierra

-Mamá, ya regrese. Adivina quién vino conmigo.

La madre de Yuuri apareció como un rayo de luz y se tiró sobre un Wolf totalmente mojado.

-Wolf-chan…Tú no eres Wolf-chan, eres una chica.

-Mamá si soy yo, es que hay cosas que no sabes.

-Cosas… ¿Qué cosas?

-Lo más importante es que ya no soy el prometido de Yuuri, así que ya no podré llamarte mama.

-Que tonterías dices, puedes seguir llamándome así.

Los muchachos le contaron todo a su madre y que por alguna razón habían enviado a Wolf a la Tierra y que no podía regresar a su antiguo cuerpo lo que le molestaba mucho…

-Entonces Wolf-chan creo que irás a la escuela.

-Mamá Wolf no entiende el japonés, bueno no lo sabe leer, le irá mal.

-No hay problema lo domino a la perfección.

-¡Pero si con los aparatos de Anissina solo puedes entenderlo!!!

-Solo fingía, entiendo muy bien el lenguaje. A si, se me olvidaba, también puedo abrir el portal entre los dos mundos y sin necesidad de mojarme.

-Otra cosa que deba saber.

-Sí, que por alguna razón no lo he podido hacer y que tampoco puedo regresar a mi cuerpo y estoy que ardo.

-Solo inténtalo una vez más.

-Muy bien… concentración.

-Mira, lo has logrado. Que bueno… ya me había fastidiado.

-Me lo imagino.

-Wolf-chan prométeme que te transformarás otra vez en chica para modelar para mí.

-Como usted mande madre.

En la escuela

-Dale Wolf, cambia tu color de cabello y ojos.

-No quiero, no me gusta el negro.

-¡Llamas mucho la atención!

-¡No! Me quedo como soy.

-Hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

-No, además que más da, solo tengo que usar un uniforme negro como el tuyo. Además, no quiero parecerme al Mao esta prohibido transformarse en ti.

-Pero tú ya no eres un soldado.

-Pero, me rehúso a hacer lo que me pides.

-

En el salón de clases

-Jóvenes, presten atención. Este es su nuevo compañero de clases, Wolfram von Bielefeld- dijo el anciano.

-Buenos días a todos.

-Bueno, siéntate junto a Shibuya Yuuri.

-Gracias.

-Como no tienes libros lee con él.

-Como mande.

Este juntó su asiento con el de Yuuri.

-Que bueno que me toco contigo enclenque, aunque la chica de allá no es fea.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es fea.

-Wolf ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, que tiene, como amigos que somos puedo contarte ese tipo de cosas no es así.

-Sí, como "amigos"- 'si tan solo supieras que el tiempo que no estuviste me sentía solo, que te extrañaba demasiado, que no puedo dormir si no estas a mí lado, que odie cuando me dijiste que Kai sería tu esposo, que aunque fuera mentira me moría de celos cuando te decía "amor" a la vista de todos y lo peor, que él sí te ama y lo disfrutó. Lo bueno es que solo fue por un corto tiempo, si no creo que lo hubiera mandado a encerrar, como decirte que regreses a ser mi prometido, ¿como te lo digo?'

-Yuuri, presta atención a la clase.

-Si estoy prestando atención.

En el descanso

-Wolf, ¿dónde estas?-'rayos solo lo dejé para ir al baño y ya no esta, lo más seguro es que me quiera matar por dejarlo'.

Este iba recorriendo los salones.

-¡Ya se! De seguro volvió al salón.

Ya en el salón vio a su rubio guardando unas cosas en la maleta que su madre le había comprado.

-¡Wolf, hasta que te encontré!

-Yuuri, esto… no voy a volver contigo a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿estas molesto conmigo?

-No, es solo que Akira se ofreció a levarme a la feria después de las clases… eres un malvado, no me habías dicho que aquí también se gustaban entre hombres, esto hará mi estadía aquí más placentera.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo pensado buscas un prometido como me lo dijeron mis padres.

-¿Qué?

-Luego hablamos, ya llegó el maestro.

-Pero ¿por qué te vas a ir con él?

-Porque me ha invitado y tú no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo, así que iré con él. Además creo que quiere ser mi pretendiente.

LA HORA DE LA SALIDA

- Wolfram, ¿nos vamos?

Un chico de cabellos negros largos y ojos del mismo color se acerco a Wolf.

- Sí, solo guardo mi libreta.

- Wolf, ¿de verdad tienes pensado ir con Akira?

- Sí, ya te lo dije me ha invitado.

- Wolfram, ¿Yuuri es algo tuyo?

- Solo es un amigo con el que estoy viviendo.

- ¿Hay algo entre él y tú?

- No hay nada. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí. Me sorprende que aceptaras mi invitación después de que todo el salón te estaba invitando.

- A eso. Es que todos querían una… cómo

- Cita

- Sí eso, pero yo, bueno no me pareció interesante ir a comer, es mejor la feria.

- Entonces vamos, que si hay tiempo podemos comer cosas nuevas como helado, algodón de azúcar, ramen y otras más.

-Pues me parece bien.

Yuuri solo observaba como su amigo se iba con su compañero de clases. Había escuchado todo, desde los pretendientes hasta las palabras de Wolf. Todo era raro pues él no solía ser así. Si su plan era darle celos lo estaba logrando, se estaba poniendo muy celoso. Quería ir a buscarlo, jalarlo y no dejar que se fuera con Akira, pero no podía, era un cobarde.

Llegó a su casa, vio que su madre no estaba pensó que estaría haciendo Wolfram. Él había llegado tarde por quedarse a jugar beisbol con sus compañeros después de tanto tiempo.

Sin ánimos fue a su habitación por que sorpresa, allí estaba Wolf recostado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente. Yuuri vio la maleta de Wolf y se acercó. La curiosidad lo mataba, debía saber si Akira le había dado algo y sin más la abrió y oh sorpresa, estaba llena de cartas, de dulces y un montón de cosas más. Yuuri estaba que ardía, para colmo no eran solo de Akira y su salón sino números de personas que ni conocía.

- Yuuri, ¿qué haces?- dijo el soñoliento Wolf.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando las cosas.

- Ha, eso. Me lo regalaron hoy.

- ¡Son declaraciones de chico y chicas!- estaba molesto.

- Sí, también hay números. Me dijeron que si estaba aburrido podrían hacerme compañía- dijo muy alegre con ingenuidad en su mirada.

- Wolf, estos chico están… bueno les gustas, por eso te dieron su número- dijo calmado.

- Pues no veo que tenga nada de malo, total me puedo divertir. A si Yuuri, hoy vi muchos animales pero no son igual que allá, los pandas no viven en el desierto. Aprendí mucho, Akira es muy agradable…

- Cállate- dijo enojado.

- Te molesta que me divierta con A-k-i-r-a- deletreó.

- Si tanto te gusta vete a vivir con él.

- Es posible que lo haga, me dijo que si surgía algún problema contigo yo podía quedarme en su casa.

- Pues que esperas, vete- dijo con odio.

- Entonces solo soy un estorbo ¿verdad? Pues me voy. ¡Dame mi maleta!

- Sí, solo eres alguien a quien tengo que soportar para no decepcionar a tus hermanos.

- Eso ya lo sabía, mis padres tuvieron razón al romper el compromiso- dijo enojado.

- Sabes, me alegro de que lo hayan hecho- dijo con rabia.

- Yo igual.

Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

- Espero no volver a ver tu estúpido rostro- dijo Yuuri.

- Pues yo espero no tener que mirarte, ya que me revuelves el estomago, me das asco. Yo fui quien les dijo a mis padres que rompieran el compromiso ya que no te soporto. ¡Te odio!- las lagrimas empezaban a salir, así que solamente dijo eso antes de que su voz se quebrara salió, y como si nada, como si no le afectara, cerró la puerta tranquilamente.

Yuuri por el contrario estaba mal, sabía que todo lo que habían dicho no era verdad, y que Wolf le había mentido, pero le dolió hasta que pensó 'donde dormirá'. Luego de ese pensamiento salió de la habitación y solo vio una carta dirigida a su madre. Por la letra era de Wolf, y decía:

Madre:

Perdóname por no quedarme, pero no es que no este a gusto pero creo que soy un estorbo y no quiero causarte más molestias, iré a ver, mejor dicho, ya busque un lugar para estar, así que no te preocupes. Volveré para cumplir mi promesa de modelar para ti como Wolf-chica.

Hasta entonces. Te aprecia mucho

Tu hijo adoptivo

Wolfram von Bielefeld

P.D. No te preocupes por mí.

Yuuri salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Akira, pensó que si Wolf le llevaba ventaja no sería mucha. Se canso de buscar pero no le encontró, su única esperanza es que fuera a la escuela.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-Wolf, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?- dijo Yuuri.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo con odio.

-Y el uniforme, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- éste lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA!- dijo enojado

-Pues no me importa, tu voz me causa repugnancia.

-Wolfram, ¿Shibuya te esta molestando?

-No, él ya se iba Akira- dijo sonriente.

-Hoy iremos a l cine, ¿verdad?- dijo ilusionado.

-Claro, nos vemos a la hora de la salida.

Este chico se fue. Yuuri sintió su corazón partirse. Wolfram podía ser muy cruel con el corazón de un chico enamorado. Luego de eso se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

- Lo que haga es asunto mío no tuyo, además tú dijiste que no querías ver mi cara otra vez así que déjame en paz- dijo con arrogancia.

- No estoy jugando- gritó.

- Yo tampoco-dijo de igual forma.

Yuuri agarró a Wolfram, lo sacó del salón y lo llevó bajo algunos árboles. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de que el inocente Shibuya hiciera algo así.

- Bien, ¿me dirás dónde pasaste la noche y con quién?- Yuuri tenía a Wolf contra un árbol. Nadie iba a escuchar los gritos que los dos dieran.

- No es asunto tuyo- dijo con mirada desafiante.

-Claro que lo es…

-Por que soy tu amigo ¿verdad?

-Sí… y

-Sabes, ¡yo no soy amigo de una basura como tú!

-Wolf, solo quiero saber dónde pasaste la noche y si de verdad tienes donde quedarte.

-El lugar no me falta y me divierto mucho, no sabía que se podían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

La sangre de Yuuri estaba caliente, la rabia era demasiada.

-Entonces estuviste con Akira.

-Puede ser, puede que no, eso solo yo lo se.

-Contesta ¿si o no?

-Tal vez- decía en tono de burla.

-¿Él te ha tocado?

Ante eso las mejillas de Wolf se prendieron en un tono rosa.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí Wolf? ¿Por qué él puede tocarte y yo no?

-Porque tu eres mi amigo y él mi pretendiente.

-Con un pretendiente no se hacen cosas de esposos.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Entonces yo también quiero ser tu pretendiente.

-No me hagas reír, si tú e-r-a-s mi prometido pero tú no sientes nada por mí así que déjame en paz.

-¡NO! Yo se que tardé pero, te amo.

-¡Si! Como yo también amo...

-¡NO! No digas que amas a Akira. Tú eres mío y de nadie más. No creo que hayas estado con él, porque tú me amas.

-No creas cosas que no son- dijo sarcástico.

-Cosas que no son, por ejemplo tú y Akira- inconscientemente éste se estaba pegando más al cuerpo de Wolf, que estaba aprisionado contra un árbol.

-Enclenque, lo que dije ayer…

-Lo se, nada es verdad. Yo igual me comporte de la misma forma porque me puse celoso y no quise correrte es solo…lo siento.

-Yo te provoqué así que lo siento. Pero Akira es muy bueno…

-¡No hables de ese chico mientras estés conmigo!

-Yuuri, ¿qué soy yo para ti?- dijo serio.

-Eres el amor de mi vida.

Ante tal comentario Wolf bajó la cabeza, su sonrojo era terriblemente evidente. Al ver esto, Yuuri levantó con una mano su cara haciendo que éste lo mirara, se pegó a su oído y dijo:

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

-Yuuri… yo…también te amo.

-Lo se pero, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

-En casa de Murata Ken.

-¿En casa del gran sabio?

-Sí, me lo topé, me dio su dirección y me explicó como llegar. Acaso crees que soy un ofrecido para ir a casa de Akira, obvio que él quiere algo más que amistad, no soy tonto.

-Entonces esto fue una trampa.

-Digamos que sí, pero no me digas que no te gusta como estamos ahora.

-No, no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero besarte.

-Pues hazlo enclenque.

Yuuri pego más su cuerpo al de Wolf y acercó su rostro al otro, que estaba terriblemente sonrojado. Primero empezó con un leve rose para pasar a un tierno beso, donde los dos por primera vez saborearon los labios del otro que por tanto tiempo, consiente o inconscientemente, deseaban. Ese beso se cortó, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que uno nuevo empezó, uno más apasionado. Yuuri agarró a Wolf por su cintura en un abrazo posesivo y el otro pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo más. Cuando Wolf dio un suspiro en busca de oxigeno, Yuuri aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio. Ante esto el chico se asustó, pero luego siguió el juego del Mao, quien no se quedo conforme solo con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, así que comenzó a desabotonar el uniforme de Wolf y tocar cada parte de su pecho, a lo que el rubio respondía con ligeros gemidos pronunciando el nombre del pelinegro. Esto provocó que el beso se cortara, pero Yuuri volvió a iniciarlo, más apasionado que antes, hasta que Wolf se alejó; no por nada era un soldado muy hábil.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero al paso de un rato, recuperaron su ritmo normal. Wolfram se acomodó el uniforme y preguntó:

- ¿Qué seremos ahora, Yuuri?

- Pues creo que otra vez prometidos y luego esposos.

- ¡No!- exclamó Wolfram sorprendiendo al Mao.

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- cuestiono Yuuri con un tono melancólico.

- ¡Claro que quiero!- se apresuró a decir el rubio- pero quiero que tengamos una relación normal. Quiero que seamos novios primero.

- ¿No podemos casarnos y ya?

- No, es una condición que mis padres me pusieron.

- Pero yo quiero, quiero… ¡quiero hacerte mío!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó impresionado Wolf- ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el enclenque?

- Soy yo Wolf. Lo que ocurre es que… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

- Pero deseo cumplir las condiciones de mis padres.

- Esta bien, si tú lo quieres así esperaré.

Cuando las clases concluyeron, Wolf se disculpó con Akira y se fue con Yuuri.

En la casa de Yuuri.

- ¡Wolfram, regresaste!- gritó Jennifer emocionada.

- Sí, Yuuri me convenció de volver.

- Wolf-chan, tú no eres un estorbo- dijo la mamá de Yuuri con una sonrisa-y, veo que ya se han arreglado, ¿no es así nuero?

Este último comentario no pasó desapercibido para ambos chicos que, recordando lo ocurrido en el colegio, se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

- Bien madre, mañana regresaremos a Shin Makoku, así que modelaré hoy para usted.

- Llámame mamá Wolf-chan, ma-má.

- Sí mamá.

Rápidamente Miko subió y trajo un montón de vestidos. Mientras tanto Wolf entró al baño y se transformó para después ponerse cada una de las prendas que la mujer le daba.

Miko gritaba emocionada cada vez que veía a su ahora linda cuñada salir con otro vestido, mientras que Yuuri no podía más que mirar atontado como Wolf modelaba para su madre. Ya sea como hombre o como mujer, era igual de hermoso y era solo de él.

Luego del desfile, el rubio intentó volver a su forma, pero no pudo, así que regresaron al castillo. Wolf intentó transformarse pero, nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo.

***************************************************************************

Pues hasta aquí llege me gusta mucho esta historia y tratare de mejorar, en lo que ando mal perdonen por tantos errores, pero es que me emociono mucho y tratare de actualizar prueba de amor jejeje pero es que decidi continuar este primero pero es que me gustan que btengan el mismo numero de cap

Se despide esperando que les guste YUKI

12


End file.
